Show Me How A Kiss Should Taste
by Lingering Lilies
Summary: Alex and Maggie's first time


Posting here because someone requested, but if you want to read my Supergirl stuff you should probably head over to AO3 as I only use this platform under duress...

* * *

"Whoa," Maggie said, startled as her calves bumped into Alex's coffee table. Maggie's shirt was pulled down over one shoulder and Alex was frantically working on the buttons of her own. "Slow down, babe."

"Sorry." Alex took a step back, eyes roaming her apartment in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Maggie said with a low giggle. "We have all night." She adjusted her shirt, stepped forward, and cupped Alex's cheek, giving her a gentling kiss. "And I do mean _all night._ "

Maggie leaned forward for a slower kiss, running her hands over Alex's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Does it usually… _take_ all night?" Alex asked between kisses.

"Does what take all night?"

Alex glanced around, confused. "Uh- sex?"

Maggie tilted her head, looking equally confused. "Did you- oh, did you think we were gonna have _sex_?"

Alex looked panicked for a second before Maggie reached forward, grinning. "I'm totally kidding. Of course we're gonna have sex." She pressed against Alex's stunned mouth with her own. "And it can take all night if we want it to," she murmured.

"That's - that's new and different." Alex leaned forward. "I guess I didn't really think about it being different than with guys."

"I wouldn't know."

"Right. Sorry, I'm being really unsexy right now."

Maggie grinned and rested her hands on Alex's shoulders, tilting up to keep kissing her. "No you're not."

Alex drifted into the kiss for a moment before she pulled away with an accidental slurp. "It's just that I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be nervous. It's just me."

"Weren't you nervous your first time with a girl?"

"Of course. Especially because of the tentacles."

Alex couldn't stop the alarmed look that crossed her face.

"I'm kidding. She was human." Maggie leaned up to kiss her again. "Tentacle sex _is_ pretty interesting, though."

Alex laughed, curling forward against Maggie. "Stop it."

Maggie ran her hand over Alex's back, more soothing than sexy.

"Maybe stop thinking about it as your first time with a girl and just think of it as your first time with _me_."

Alex wasn't completely convinced, but she gave a shaky nod. "Yeah. Okay."

"It's my first time with you, too, by the way," Maggie added with a wink.

"Right." Some of the pressure left Alex's flustered body as she curled her arms around Maggie, apologetic.

As they kept kissing - slower now - Maggie's hands slipped around the smallest part of Alex's waist and stilled. Alex became suddenly aware of her own body, as though she had just stepped into it after a long time away. She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her like this, making her feel so feminine and wanted. She opened her eyes to check that it was really Maggie, that this was actually a thing that was going to happen, and was met with Maggie's reassuring smile.

No one she'd dated had ever smiled so much, like they were genuinely happy to be spending time with her. She gave a nervous smile back before tilting her head toward the bedroom, slipping her hand into Maggie's, and leading her through the doorway.

"Alex Danvers' bedroom…" Maggie said, taking in the immaculate space.

Alex considered it, worried something was out of place or that bringing her in here so quickly hadn't been wise.

"That's the closet… not the one I just came out of… that's the lamp… and that's where I sleep."

Maggie lifted up, smiling in amused adoration. She started slowly working on the buttons Alex hadn't undone, taking little steps toward the bed, pushing Alex back little by little until she couldn't go any further. She pulled back and saw Alex was staring at her with a mixture of wonder and terror.

She pulled Alex's shirt out of her waistband and slipped her hands through the top, smoothing up over Alex's collarbones as she peeled the shirt off. When she dropped it to the floor, Alex looked down at it as Maggie's fingers reached for the button of Alex's pants.

Alex grasped Maggie's head in her hands and kissed her with a touch of anxious desperation. Once Maggie undid Alex's pants, she left her hands drift back up Maggie's bare sides and over the muscles of her back. When Alex shivered, Maggie nudged her to sit on the bed. She let her lips drift from Alex's mouth to her cheek before resting over her ear.

" _You can take my shirt off now if you want_ ," she whispered.

Alex shivered harder at that.

"Yeah. Sure, okay."

Maggie stood still as Alex lifted the fabric over her head, hair flouncing back down over her shoulders once it was removed.

"I like this shirt," Alex said, looking at the fabric in her hands. "Where'd you get it?"

Maggie took the shirt from Alex's hand and dropped it on the floor.

"You wanna talk fashion right now?" Maggie lifted her eyebrows and straightened up, looming over Alex.

"No…"

Alex's eyes skittered over Maggie's body, anxious and eager and a little embarrassed at how her eyes were drawn to the black lace of her bra. Maggie decided to give Alex a break and took off her own pants, then reached forward to finish taking off Alex's.

Seeing Alex was half frozen, she leaned down tuck Alex's hair behind her ears and kiss her a few more times: gentle, soothing kisses to reassure her. But Alex met her with too much effort, rising up off the bed, pressing their bodies together, almost flinching when she felt the skin of Maggie's stomach against her own and Maggie's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

She liked this, feeling Maggie hang onto her while they pressed together. It was a closeness she'd always wanted but couldn't name.

"Do you, uh," she stuttered between kisses, "want to... get in bed?"

Maggie nodded, moving Alex's face with her own as she did.

Alex tossed back the duvet and sheets, making space for them. They lowered themselves onto the mattress, still kissing, and for the first time Alex felt Maggie's weight on top of her. It excited her so much she found the courage to reach behind Maggie and clumsily attempt to unhook her bra.

It took a while.

"You think I'd be better this," Alex laughed nervously.

"Nah, it's different angle," Maggie said with an affectionate crinkle of her nose. "It still takes me a few tries sometimes."

As though to prove it she dug her arm under Alex's back and unhooked Alex's bra on the first try.

Alex took in a quick, sharp breath as she felt the band around her ribs loosen.

"Sometimes I get it right the first time," Maggie grinned, shifting her body so she could slip Alex's bra off.

Topless now, Alex's anxiety returned with such force Maggie could see it in her face.

"Is the temperature okay in here?" Alex asked as she felt the air brush over her breasts. "Are you comfortable? Cuz I can adjust the thermostat…"

"Keep trying, you'll get it."

Alex concentrated on Maggie's bra clasp again and managed to undo and remove it. Maggie lowered herself fully onto Alex, breasts touching, and shifted against her as she kissed and dipped back into Alex's mouth with the tip of her tongue.

Alex was glad she was already flat on her back because the feeling of being skin-to-skin sent her reeling. Maggie was _so soft_ against her.

They kept kissing for a while. Alex really liked kissing Maggie - they'd been doing a lot of that lately. Leaning up against a bar, against the back of a building, outside each other's apartments. But tonight she'd found the courage to invite Maggie up, and Maggie had accepted the invitation with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Maggie's mouth drifted from Alex's mouth to her jaw and down her neck. Even with her full weight resting on Alex, Alex hardly felt pinned down. Had she been more accustomed to having Maggie on top of her with her lips dragging over the sensitive part of her neck, she would have found it quite easy to breathe.

As good as she felt right now, she knew she was supposed to participate. But she didn't know what to do next that wouldn't result in her seeming inexperienced or overexcited. Should she try touching Maggie's breasts? Was it too soon to try taking off Maggie's panties? Was she even ready for that?

Before she could decide, Maggie slid down further and kissed around Alex's nipple, licking it as it tightened.

Alex gasped and squirmed, not sure if she wanted to watch or close her eyes and try to maintain whatever bearings she had left.

Maggie's mouth was so soft, Alex felt like this was the first time anyone had done this to her. She felt good, but her inexperience loomed over her. That, and that fact that she hadn't done more than kiss Maggie all night. She'd even needed prompting to take off Maggie's shirt.

Tentative, she slid her hands down Maggie's back, feeling the workings of the muscle there, feeling the heat her body gave off.

She was scared if she did or said the wrong thing, Maggie would get up and leave, that all Maggie's recent assurances she _really, really liked her_ would be voided. Alex had rarely felt so dismissable as she felt now, even with Maggie's mouth on her. All evidence pointed to Maggie wanting to stick around, but Alex couldn't quiet her insecure thoughts. Maybe it had something to do with their first kiss. Or maybe it was a bigger worry than that.

She reached down and drew Maggie back up to her mouth, finding Maggie had slipped into some deeper level of calm and focus. Alex almost felt left behind, which was ridiculous, she knew. Maggie was right there on top of her. Maybe what she wanted was confirmation Maggie was there with _her_ , not just stepping into rehearsed choreography.

She let her hands drift down over Maggie's back until they rested on her butt. She gave a tentative squeeze. Maggie gave an appreciative grunt.

"I never realized how small you are," Alex said.

Maggie hummed inquisitively against her neck. "Are you saying I have no ass?"

"What? No! No, not at all. I just mean in general, you're really small. Not that I'm disappointed. I guess in my head you were always just… you know, _Maggie_. You took up a lot of space. In a _good_ way, of course. I just didn't think of you as being so tiny. Maybe all the leather jackets and holsters-"

"Alex," Maggie said with a patient kiss to Alex's chin.

"Yeah?"

"Stop worrying so much," Maggie said.

"I'm sorry, I just really… really want to be here, you know?"

"I do too."

"But I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're doing great."

Alex paused, adjusting herself under Maggie, looking up at her in wonder as Maggie smiled down at her.

"Tell me what you like," Alex said.

"I like you."

"Besides that."

"Kissing you."

Maggie bent down to give her a torturously slow kiss.

"Kissing you here." Maggie returned to Alex's sensitive neck spot. "And here." She slipped down to Alex's nipple again.

"Oh…"

"And I'm curious about a few other places."

Maggie slipped her hand down Alex's stomach, nudging between her legs, pressing over the fabric. It was damp and becoming damper.

"Can I take these off?"

Alex nodded and they awkwardly maneuvered their limbs as Maggie removed first Alex's panties and then her own.

Alex held her breath, waiting for Maggie's next move.

She felt Maggie moving against her, warm skin and hot breath. Curtains of dark, tickling hair cloaked their heads together, getting stuck between their lips often enough that it made Alex giggle. She'd never thought about that; two people with long hair meant double the hair-filled kisses.

She grew bolder, hands mapping Maggie's back and sides. She wanted to know what Maggie's chest felt like; would it be the same as her own? She let one shy hand sneak between them to find out.

Maggie's breasts were small and not quite round, but that made them even more interesting to Alex. She felt the texture and shape, circling around the nipple with her thumb.

Maggie took in a sharp breath that startled Alex.

"Sorry," Alex said reflexively.

Maggie's breath shivered out as she almost laughed. "That feels good."

"Yeah?"

"They're a little sensitive."

Alex gave a soft, experimental pinch and Maggie shuddered, shrugging away from Alex's hand with another giggle.

"A little," Alex teased.

Maggie mumbled something against Alex's shoulder as her hand made a slow, clear path up Alex's thigh.

Alex knew what happened next.

"Wait," Alex said, sounding almost panicked.

Maggie lifted her head.

"Can I, um… Can you go first? That's the part I'm nervous about."

"Of course," Maggie said, giving Alex her warmest smile.

Alex adjusted herself on the bed, sitting up and leaning over Maggie. Maggie gazed up at her, eyes still sparkling, and Alex found herself at a loss again. She had a basic understanding of what she was supposed to do, but now that it was imminent she faltered.

"Do you like direct stimulation? Because I read that it can be too much for some girls."

Maggie quirked a teasing eyebrow. "You researched how to have sex with me?"

Alex felt herself blush. "I wanted to be prepared."

"You're adorable."

Alex winced. "Not exactly what I was going for…"

Maggie reached up to bring Alex's mouth to hers.

"Just relax and see if there's anything I've got going on that you like and we'll figure it out from there."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Alex's words shivered as she nodded too quickly and leaned further over Maggie.

Alex let her hand slide over Maggie's stomach, curling around her side, stopping just shy of grabbing her hip. She leaned down and kissed Maggie's neck and Maggie let out a quiet, shaky sigh.

Alex pulled back and let herself look at Maggie's body, which she'd been too shy to do until now. She was gorgeous. Alex was fascinated by how her chest rose and her ribs expanded as she breathed.

"Like what you see?"

Alex gave a quick nod, worried she'd stared too long for Maggie to see the obvious compliment.

Maggie seemed to realize Alex needed some kind of reassurance beyond the physical. "I'm really glad you invited me up tonight," she said, her voice soft and sincere.

"Me too." Alex said, swallowing.

Maggie kissed her. "I mean, what's not to like?" She started talking between kisses. "I'm in bed... with a beautiful girl... who's too nervous to realize... how turned on I am."

Alex almost bit into Maggie's lip in surprise.

Maggie gave a slow nod over a friendly smirk. "You could investigate that if you want. I can give you step by step instructions. Or… you could keep kissing me and trust that I'll let you know if I don't like something."

Alex took a quick, anxious breath. "Okay."

Maggie reached back to move Alex's hand from her hip, lifting it to kiss. Her tongue slid out and she moistened the tips of Alex's middle and ring finger before taking them in her mouth to the first knuckle, sucking gently before releasing. Alex felt the air leave her lungs as an intense, warm pressure fitted between her legs.

When Maggie spoke her voice had dropped to a murmur. "See what you can do with those."

Alex stared at her, pupils blown, as Maggie guided Alex's hand down her body and slipped it between her legs.

Alex gasped. She felt so much warm slickness she had to close her eyes to keep her bearings.

"That boost your confidence at all?" Maggie asked. Alex was too stunned to hear the waver in her voice.

"Just a… just a little bit."

Maggie exhaled and they stayed like that until Alex realized she needed to move.

Alex rocked her fingers gently, slipping through Maggie. "Like that?"

Maggie nodded and stared up at her, face set in a look of soft wonder as Alex's fingers grew bolder, finally slipping inside.

Maggie started breathing harder as Alex's fingers bobbed inside her. Alex wasn't sure if she was doing it right.

Maggie lifted a hand and made a little hook motion with her fingers. "Do this."

Alex imitated as best she could and felt Maggie respond right away, tightening and breathing harder. It was such a powerful feeling.

When Maggie closed her eyes and tilted her head back, Alex leaned down and started kissing up the soft column of her neck. She felt a quickening pulse there, the soft bob of swallowing between puffs of breath. Alex pressed closer against her, feeling their skin blend together, feeling a living tremble start up in Maggie as her breathing grew jagged and harsh.

"Left," Maggie said.

Alex lifted her head, wondering what Maggie meant before realizing she was giving her another direction. But she wasn't sure which way was left - Maggie's left or her left? She shifted her fingers to one side, and Maggie seemed to settle. That wasn't right, was it? She shifted the other way and Maggie buckled under her, swallowing down a yelp of delight before it could escape.

"There?"

Maggie tipped her head back and nodded fast and stiff, legs shifting against the sheets as she bit her lip.

Alex looked down, in complete awe of what was happening under her. Maggie tensed and bit down on a few whines. Then her hands flew to Alex's biceps and gripped, desperate. Her stomach muscles locked before she keened back, drawing in a great breath before opening her mouth to release - silence. Suspended, locked-in, ecstatic silence as Alex her drew up and up. This was it, right? This was what it looked like when another girl came? Alex felt the clutch around her fingers snap and pulse, but she didn't want what was happening to stop, so she kept moving. Maggie gasped and twitched, locking in for another long moment before all her breath came rushing back to her. Her hands fluttered over Alex's arms, one slipping down to still Alex's fingers while her hips twisted and shifted closer to Alex, head tipping toward her, as though she wanted to curl around Alex from below.

Maggie gasped a few times. "Oh, wow."

"Yeah?" Alex asked, hopeful.

Maggie was still shivering and trying to catch her breath, but she smiled and nodded.

Alex moved her hand away, not sure what to do with the stickiness. She didn't want to get up and wash it off when Maggie was so blissed out, and she didn't know how lifting her fingers to taste would be received or if she even had the guts to do that. So she settled for discretely wiping them on the sheet behind her.

"It's been a while…" Maggie panted.

"Since?"

Maggie kept breathing, body pooling in the sheets. She was almost still before she opened her eyes and answered. Maggie's face was glowing, her eyes sparkling. Alex didn't think she'd ever seen her this happy.

"Since I was with someone I really like. I forgot what a difference it makes."

"I can't wait to find out."

Maggie chuckled. "Nice line." She let out a contented sigh and adjusted herself on her side. "So how was it?" she asked.

"Um… _pretty_ good."

Maggie's smile wavered before she saw Alex's playful one. Alex leaned down to kiss her, feeling guilty for joking when Maggie was vulnerable. "Amazing," she said quietly. "I wouldn't mind doing that a few more… hundred times."

Maggie chuckled in relief. "Okay… But I hope you'll let me return the favor."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about that?" Alex hummed lazily.

"What happened to that anxious chatterbox I was in bed with a minute ago?" Maggie asked, fingers digging into Alex's side, not quite tickling but still teasing.

"I think you know."

"Wow, make a girl come once and your ego is out of control."

Alex bit down a grin. "Did I really?"

"Make me come? Uh, yes." Maggie paused, concerned. "Could you not tell?"

"No, I could tell."

Maggie gave her a playful swat on the arm and clicked her tongue. "You're lucky you're cute."

Alex glanced away, smiling as her cheeks pinked.

"Come here," Maggie said, placing her hand on Alex's neck and drawing her forward on the pillows to kiss.

Alex had never dated someone who liked kissing so much. She adored it. Just one more thing that had been missing until now.

Maggie's hands roamed Alex's body, neither shy nor rushed. She curled around Alex's waist, grabbed her backside, stroked her thigh thoughtfully. The gentleness and pointlessness of it were nice; Maggie simply wanted to touch her, without an obvious goal or agenda.

Of course, Alex was feeling worked up and wondered when Maggie would make good on her offer to return the favor. She was too shy to ask, either out loud or with a gesture, so she just waited as Maggie kissed all over her face and neck.

Finally, taking Alex's earlobe between her lips, Maggie slid her fingers up the inside of Alex's thigh to where Alex could feel her pulse pushing hardest.

At first touch, the final anxious pressure valve in Alex's body seemed to release, as did all the air in her lungs and her final shred of worry Maggie didn't really want to be here. The noise that she tried to swallow made Maggie grin and start exploring her.

It felt so good. Alex never wanted it to end.

Every time she'd had sex before, she had thought maybe it just hadn't been the right combination of elements; not the right pressure, not the right angle, not the right places getting attention. She had hoped that maybe someone would be able to figure it out for her eventually.

But this. _This_. It didn't matter where Maggie touched her - well, okay, it did a little bit - or even if the pressure was exactly right. Simply feeling their bodies pressed together, seeing how much Maggie was enjoying herself was enough to override any little adjustments that might have been made to technique. It wasn't about precision or skill. It was about closeness. She felt herself winding up faster than ever.

Just _being_ with Maggie put her in the frame of mind to experience her body as blissfully and fully as she could.

She felt herself start to tense and lock up and let out a quivering noise meant to warn and encourage Maggie. But Maggie was nuzzling against her cheek, lips dropping along her jaw as though she already knew.

Maggie held her steady and strong as she came, one strangled cry and a series of whimpers and shivers dissolving into total relaxed warmth.

And then it all came crashing down around Alex. The tension of the last few months, the anxiety, the confusion that had built up around her like a wall. It all ceased to exist, and a great weight lifted off her. The only thing anchoring her to the ground was Maggie.

As though they'd been tamped down by the weight that had now lifted, tears sprang from Alex's eyes. She was so happy and so proud, but also sad. How many years had she felt broken or deficient because she couldn't name the thing that was different about her? What would her life have been like if she'd known five years ago? Ten years ago? She wept for her younger self, for all the shame she'd felt because she didn't realize, all the happiness she hadn't had until now.

Embarrassed to be crying, she lifted her hands and tried to wipe her tears away before Maggie could see. Maggie would probably think it was stupid to cry after sex.

But of course Maggie saw right away.

"Hey…" Maggie said, voice soft and heavy with concern.

"I'm fine," Alex forced out.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just… having a moment."

"Okay... Can I do anything?"

"No." Alex breathed for a moment before she realized she was pushing Maggie away when what she actually wanted was to keep her close. "Yes." She wrapped her arms tight around Maggie and pulled her as close as she could, feeling her hammering heart start to slow against Maggie's. Maggie ran her hand in soft, soothing circles over Alex's back.

Alex took deep breaths, steadying herself, trying to remember this wasn't all about her. She calmed enough that she loosened her grip. Maggie pulled back to study her face, an expression of concern still playing over her.

"I'm okay," Alex said.

"Promise?"

Alex nodded, giving Maggie a fleeting smile. "Promise."

Maggie settled onto the sheets beside Alex, staring across at her adoringly.

"Who would have guessed Alex Danvers cries after sex?"

Alex wiped her face, embarrassed, not even able to muster a playful _Shut up_.

"It's just…" Alex paused, swallowing a few times to collect herself. " _That's what it's supposed to feel like_ ," she squeaked. As she said it, she felt herself ratcheting up with tears again.

Maggie curled protectively around her, all traces of teasing gone. "Oh, Alex…" She kissed Alex's forehead, wrapping her arms around her as a few relieved sobs shook through Alex. "I know. Believe me, I know."

She lifted Alex's chin to look at her, to show Alex her own tears.

Alex let out a soggy, gusting breath over a smile. She leaned up to catch Maggie's lips, soft and weak with relief.

They stayed like that, still for a while, until the quietness didn't feel heavy anymore.

"So was I better than any of the aliens?"

"Oh my god," Maggie laughed, rolling on top of her, tangling the sheet around them.


End file.
